Lecciones de esgrima
by sonrais777
Summary: La esgrima es un deporte que ayuda con hace referencia al control y a los reflejos, pero Félix no tenía control cuando se trataba de Bridgette, pero sí buenos reflejos.


**Hola a todos! Les traigo a esta adorable parejita del PV en un ligero M, aun así espero que les guste porque a mí siempre me encanta escribir de estos dos. Como sea, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y sin nada más qué decir aparte de gracias por leerme… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Lecciones de esgrima.

Capítulo único.

El sonido de las espadas inundaba todo el patio, ambos contrincantes no cedían ni un centímetro hasta que atacaron al mismo tiempo y la maquina anunció el resultado en empate. Los dos rivales exhaustos se miraron y luego de un momento se quitaron los cascos. Félix sudaba tanto que su cabello húmedo estaba pegado a su cráneo y con pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo, y su contrincante, Kagami, estaba igual, con el cabello aplastado por el casco. Se dieron la mano con una leve sonrisa.

-Como siempre un placer pelear contra ti, Kagami.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero un día te ganaré Félix.

-Ya lo veremos.- todos los espectadores del torneo aplaudían a ambos chicos por tan magistral pelea. Incluso Allan, Claude y Allegra, que sostenían una pancarta con la que habían animado a su amigo. Pero a quien más le interesaba Félix estaba justo en la primera fila. Vistiendo ese mismo día un vestido largo de verano color azul claro con escote recto que tenía un holán blanco y sin mangas, dejando al descubierto sus hombros llenos de pecas y unas sandalias blancas de tacón pequeño, su cabello lo había recogido ese día con una coleta alta por el intenso calor que hacía. Ella le sonreía de aquella forma que lo dejaba embobado unos segundos, deseoso de poder pegar sus labios a los de ella.

Meses atrás nunca hubiera creído que tendría una relación con la chica que lo acosaba continuamente. Pero después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, tanto como civiles como héroes, era obvio que el destino los había unido de una forma u otra.

No se hicieron pareja de la noche a la mañana. Pasaron tiempo para conocerse y aclarar su corazón. Y al final, todo estaba donde tenía que estar.

Se acercó a ella olvidándose de todo mundo y Bridgette se paró de puntitas para rodear sus brazos en su cuello.

-Felicidades. Estuviste estupendo. Y eso merece un premio.

-Quedé en empate, solo fueron los puntos de los anteriores combates lo que nos dio la victoria.

-Aun así creo que te mereces un premio, chaton.- susurró ese sobrenombre con el que solo se refería a él y Félix sonrió de forma felina.

-¿Qué clase de premio?- la sujetó de la cintura para acercarla más a él.

-Solo diré que hoy salí de casa olvidando algo.

-Dime que dejaste a Plagg y Tikki lejos.

-Bueno, están por allí. Pero me refería a algo más íntimo.- Félix abrió grande los ojos sintiendo su traje de esgrima demasiado incómodo.

La espalda de Bridgette golpeó los casilleros mientras la boca de Félix devoraba su cuello, obligándola a morder su labio inferior para no gemir tan alto, y Félix al quitarse los estorbosos guantes, con sus manos desnudas levantó la falda para acariciar sus piernas y sujetarla de sus caderas, mordiendo el cuello de su amada que enredaba sus dedos en su húmedo cabello.

-Es verdad que no tienes.- la besó con ahincó mientras sus manos ansiosas acariciaban su piel hasta clavar los dedos en su desnudo trasero, y luego se separó a verla con una sonrisa felina digna de Chat Noir.- Eres toda una pervertida, bichito.- ella gimió al sentir sus dedos abrirla y acariciarla.- Y estás demasiado mojada. Dime cœr, ¿hace cuánto llevas así?

-T-Todo el torneo... cada vez que te veía.

-¿Y te imaginabas lo que íbamos a hacer?- su voz era como un ronco ronroneo que la hacía estremecer.

-T-Te dije que me volvía loca tu traje de esgrima... Pero esta cosa no es fácil de quitar.- gruñó al intentar buscarle el cierre y Félix rió a lo bajo.

-Así no. Espera.

Sus dedos abandonaron su caliente piel para quitarse el peto y desde atrás deslizar el cierre para quitar la parte de arriba. Al hacerlo tenía debajo una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una capa de sudor le cubría.

-Tal vez debería tomarme un baño.

-No.- Bridgette con una sonrisa se pegó a él y le abrazó.- No hueles mal.- enterró su nariz en su cuello.- Y pienso que sabes delicioso.- Félix suspiró al sentir la lengua de Bridgette sobre su cuello. Pero este no se distrajo tan fácilmente. Sus manos se movieron con maestría adquirida tras la experiencia por esta chica, una abajo y otra arriba. Bridgette clavó sus dientes en su hombro cuando Félix, que había bajado el vestido para apreciar esos montes, retorció la punta de uno entre sus dedos.

-Félix~

-Me estas mintiendo.

-¿Q-Qué?- Félix la separó azotándola contra el casillero y Bridgette le miró perpleja. La otra mano de Félix se deslizó como una serpiente bajo la falda.

-No te llegaste sin ropa interior. Al menos no al principio.- sonrió de forma maliciosa.- Te vi levantarte después de mi primer combate y regresar poco después. Y estoy seguro que esto no estaba del todo planeado.- ella gimió al sentir un dedo introducirse en su interior en un suave bombeo.- Dime la verdad Bridgette. ¿O debo sacártela a la fuerza?- su dedo se curvó dentro y sus dientes atacaron su pecho. Bridgette gimió y Félix la besó acallando sus gemidos. Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse pero detuvo tu movimiento y se separó de ella que le miró con grandes ojos aturdida.

-Por favor...

-No te correrás hasta que me digas la verdad.- sus ojos de repente se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas y su mentón tembló. Rayos, era débil cuando hacia eso. Bridgette bajó la mirada avergonzada haciendo un mohín.

-Estaba celosa... Kagami estuvo muy apegada a ti.

Félix sonrió y con delicadeza toma su barbilla para que le mirara.

-Bridgette, no debes sentirte celosa por Kagami ni por nadie.- acercó su rostro inhalando su dulce aroma a vainilla.- Este gato es todo tuyo y está loco por ti my lady.- Bridgette sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de él.

-Entonces si es así no deberías ponerte celoso de Luka. Es solo un amigo.- Félix gruñó claramente molesto y movió sus dedos en su centro húmedo provocando que gimiera.

-No hablemos de cosas desagradables.- sus labios se pegaron a su piel, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Porque voy a hacerte mía ahora, Bridgette.

-Félix...- y justo cuando se iban a adentrar en un fogoso beso las voces de los compañeros de esgrima de Félix llenaron el lugar.

Mierda, estaban en problemas.

-¡Félix!

-¡Miren al campeón!- dijeron sus compañeros al ver a Félix frente a su casillero a medio vestir, el rubio pareció irritado.

-No soy un campeón, todo quedó en empate.- respondió de forma seca pero un chico de su equipo y que compartía casillero vecino solo le sonrió.

-Pero hombre, fue contra Kagami. Te mereces todo el crédito, cualquiera hubiese perdido.

-Aunque la verdad me hubiese gustado pelear contra ella.- dijo otro chico de los casilleros detrás.

-Tienes razón, es tan linda.

-Aunque se ve fría pero con pienso que es tan genial.

-¡Yo también!

-Pero…- dijo el chico de al lado de Félix que terminaba de cambiarse.- Es obvio que se muere por Félix. ¿No han notado cómo lo mira? Y siempre pregunta por él.- Félix se molestó cuando todos parecieron aullar como lobos, pero un ligero gruñido proveniente de su casillero le hizo ponerse pálido.

-Tonterías…

-No son tonterías. Hasta creo que harían buena pareja.

-Es verdad, están caladitos a la misma medida.

-Y hasta cuando pelean hacen una perfecta armonía.

-¿Ya estamos viendo sus futuras peleas de recién casados?- todos se rieron hasta que un sonido proveniente del casillero hizo que Félix golpeara la puerta y todos los chicos lo miraran temerosos. Una sombra tenebrosa parecía cubrir sus ojos.

-Si van a empezar a hablar tonterías lárguense de aquí, A-HO-RA.- todos terminaron de cambiarse rápidamente y salieron de allí.

Félix suspiró. Y al abrir el casillero le pareció que hacía más calor, pero no era por el metal ni el tiempo, sino porque Bridgette, que se había vuelto a acomodar el vestido, parecía sacar fuego de los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes y ahogaba un grito en su garganta.

-Kagami y tú… Kagami y tú…- Félix la sacó y la abrazó.

-Ni en un millón de años.- Bridgette hizo un mohín.

-¡Quiero aprender esgrima!

-Mmmm, está bien.- eso pareció apaciguar a Bridgette al fin y Félix se agachó para estar a la altura de su rostro.- Yo mismo te daré lecciones privadas, y comenzamos ahora…

-¡Disculpa! ¡Olvide al…!- su compañero había vuelto y se congeló al ver la escena, Félix lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Largo. Estamos en plena lección privada.- su voz precedió a la amenaza mortal que hizo al chico temer por su vida y correr, Félix gruñó molesto hasta que las delicadas manos de Bridgette toman su rostro y lo giran para que la mire.

-Félix…- ella sonríe.- No tengo una espada.

-Pues… te presto la mía.

-Hecho.- su mano derecha bajó hasta tomar su ya dura "espada" hasta hacerlo estremecer.- ¿Comenzamos las lecciones, minou?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona que Félix devolvió mientras se acercaba a sus labios lentamente.

-Por supuesto. En Garde, my lady.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos y nos leemos en la siguiente. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
